indescribable
by canzie
Summary: buttercup helps butch when he gets a terrible wound. they have problems in the process of buttercup helping him heal, will she save him before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A/N: so this my first fanfiction so please no flames(ok, flames but not to hard.....PLEASE!)

**disclaimer: i do not own ppgs. if i said i did i would get sued so i don't. i would if i wouldn't get sued but i do.**

* * *

the alarm rang in buttercup's ear. she got up and smashed it. she needed a better alarm. one that didn't sound weird and annoying. she wanted to die. acually, there were alot of times she wanted to die.

**-flash back-**

she just came back from school. "i just want to die! kill me already!" she said to nothing.

**-end-**

and the other time...

**-flash back-**

"buttercup! bubbles need a coloring buddy!" blossom yelled from downstairs. "why?! why can't you let me die?!?!" she yelled.

**-end-**

and that last time, she thinks it was about 2 weeks ago.

**-flash back-**

blossom finished yelling at her. "what's the matter? it's just a stupid peice of triple chocolate cake!" she protested. now blossom was a real chocohalic. "oh, just drop dead." she said simply. "i've been trying to this past month! but everytime i dropped, i'd still be alive! oh! i got it!" she rushed twards the window and tried to jump. blossom stopped her. when her grip on her loosened, she rushed to the kitchen where she tried to get a knife to cut herself. blossom took the knife away from her and slammed it down on the kitchen table. "how EMO can YOU get?!" she screamed in buttercup's face. "VERY!" she rushed up stairs.' i wish i could crush her'

**-end-**

either way, i've been trying to die. i don't know why. i eventually got ready for school and was late.

* * *

butch got up. he didn't feel anything. he wanted to blow something up, beat everybody who looks at him, and RULE THE WORLD! ok, so he didn't want to do that. that was more of a mojo thing. but he did at least wanted to blow something up or rob something so he can beat the snot out of buttercup. yeah. he was going to rob a bank..... then rule the WORLD! naw, naw.

he got up as breakfast hit his nose. "mmmh. brick's cooking!" he said to himself as he flew downstairs. "hey, goldie locks." he said as he hit boomer on the side of the head before taking his seat. "just for that you get the burnt eggs!" brick said as he placed slightly brown eggs on his plate. "isn't that _wonderful?"_ he said sarcastically. "um, no. i'll just take toast, thanks." butch said. "so what do you guys want to do today?" he asked everybody as brick sat down with perfectly cooked eggs and the most cheesey. "i was, i don't know, read a book?" brick said. "i guess i was going to... stare at the wall?" boomer said. "come on guys! let's go rob something!" butch said. "sorry, but i guess you'll have to go solo this time bro. just do something small, or something. no fun stuff while i'm not there." brick said picking up some eggs to put in his mouth. "weak, dude." he said geting up. 'ok, solo.' he thgought exiting the house.

* * *

**A/N: well, sorry if it's short. i don't know. i know i made everybody a little OOC this chap. but i'm new! give me a break! reveiw please!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: yeah, second chapter without any real reviews. I'm sorry for the short chap. 1, I'll make this one longer, way, promise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ppgs. **

* * *

buttercup POV.

I just came out of school and it was drizzling. Eh, i didn't care. then i decided to walk but blossom would get mad so then i decided to fly. When i got there, my sister blossom was coloring with bubbles. "hey, buttercup!" she said. "can you color with bubbles? I need to finish my homework and bubbles is finished with her homework! PLEASE?" she was actually begging. "fine, whatever." I said knowing I would eventually have to color with her at one point. I got down and picked up a brown crayon and started coloring on the paper. the more I drew on the paper the more I didn't want to kill myself in the real world be cause I was dying in my picture. bubbles snatched it from me and gasped. "buttercup! how can you just draw yourself getting hanged?" she asked tears in her eyes. i didn't want to make her cry or blossom would make me do _something _i didn't want to do. "that's not me bubbles! that's butch!" i said taking the brown crayon and draw the brown over my lower hair in the picture. then i took the black crayon and drew a little cow lick. "ooh..." she said believing it. Psssh, she was so naive.

* * *

butch POV

i got out the pizza store and saw it was drizzling. "Great! now I'll go to the bank in disguise and when it starts raining hard, they won't come! Those sissies will be scared to get sick." i said. I took a metal/ plastic box so the money wouldn't get wet. i put up my hoodie, went into the bank and waited for it to rain harder. this was a great plan and it was something small i could get away with. I"ll bring home money today. heehee. a lady came up to me and said, "Hello, is there something you need here?" she said. "I'm just waiting for something." i said, my voice being a little lower than usual.

"what are you waiting for?" she said decideing to continue to bother me.

"none of your business." i said getting angry.

"then sir, you could wait for it outside."

"but its raining!"

there is a little shade that stops the rain from getting to you. see?"

"NO! i DON"T see!"

"no need to get feisty." she said. my eyes were glowing green now. they do that when i am angry. "i don't need this!" i shouted. i took off my hoodie and everybody ducked. "IT"S A ROWDY RUFF! CALL THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!" one of the innocent people on the floor said. "NO ONES CALLING ANYBODY!" i shouted again. then some brave idiot stood up and shouted those accursed words: HELP! WE NEED SOMEBODY! HELP WE DON'T NEED JUST ANYBODY! HELP! WE NEED THE POWER PUFF GIRLS! poor, poor fool. i beat the snot out of him. well that solved my "i want to beat the snot out of everybody that looks at me" problem.

* * *

buttercup POV

the hotline rang. funny, i never thought the hot line would ring while its raining. Blossom answered the phone and bubbles pressed against her face to hear to. by the time we were eight, she got tired that only blosom would answer the phone so she would either listen along or answer it herself."Yes, mayor?" she asked. "ok, i hope you don't mind..." her voice went low, only bubbles and the mayor heard it. after she hangged it up, they both turned around and gave me the most pouty faces in the world. "it's only butch. PLEASE, can you go by yourself? it's just rain and _I_ for one can't get sick. i'm looking foward to school tomorow." blossom said. "hey, i'm looking foward to school to but i would look more foward to schol if there wasn't any." i said. "but then you'd have nothing to look foward to." bubbles said. "exactly" i said back. "as leader, i'm forcing you to go without us." blossom said. "fine, where?" i asked finally. I hated it when she pulled out the leader card. "its at the bank, but its only butch! i know you can take him!" she said. "I know." i left for the was raining really hard. i flew lower lower then usual so i wouldn't get hit by lightning. i saw butch flying in the distance a little lower then me.

"hey idiot!" i yelled.

he turned to look up._ idiot._ "oh! hey dummy!" he yelled over the roar of the rain. "ok, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." i said. "the easy way." he said. he put the money on a near-by building and charged towards me. i easily moved out the way, but then he did something i didn't expect or know he could do. he threw a blast towards me from behind like it was coming from his feet. it blasted me like, i don't know! far away. i landed in the middle of the ocean. "WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled over the rain. we were just fighting in the middle of townsville in the middle of whatever continet! now i was in the middle of the ocean. i wasn't even near the beach. then i saw him fly over head, looking for me obviously... unless he wanted to go around the world and back home again. when he past me, i got out the water and sended a blast towards him. he went flying. "hahahahahaHA!" i laughed to myself over the rain. i followed to where i think i blew him. he was still in the air over some island. i didn't know what was on that island but it was his new alkatraz. i flew up to him and busted him down while he was still fighting off the daze. when the lightning struck, i saw the island had millions of sharp rocks pointing up and that butch had landed straight on one on his back and blood was gushing everywhere. i was going to leave him but then lightning almost hit me and i thought it would be more safe down there then up here. i flew down and brought him lower to the island where there is real land. i knew i had to fix this.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, i told you it would be longer. but i'm sorry if it's still short. i'd like to thank dirk-steadfast for being my first reviewer. i hope i get more! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yeah, this is my last chapter 1 because i notice it was short and i feel like it's going no where. i want to apologize for making buttercup all "i want to kill myself" type. i'll make this long and non-murder type. i probably made her that way because i'm in a little depression so last chap! whoo!**

**disclaimer: i do not own ppgs.**

* * *

she brought him to the floor and laid him down. he was knocked out and it was still raining. "ugh! the mud will give his back infection but if i flip him the other way, he'll brethe mud and "drown." she wondered allowd. "uh! i have to find dry land." she said picking him up and walikng through the rain. 'hopefully, the rain will help his cut, not hurt it.' she thought.

she eventually found, weird enough, a cabin. everything looked old and not uesd so she thought people use to come here for vacation. it was a one floor, but no bed. she had to lay him on the floor but it was really dusty and the only non-dusty place was the closet. "this place is really weird! but i don't have time. i have to find something to help him." she exited the house to look for leaves that are used for medicine. she listens to blossom sometimes.

when she left, there was thumping heard. then the door swung open and there was some kind of mutan fox/wolf that was grayish yellow. it stood like a human but still stood like on hind legs. it was only barely able to fit through the door. it was practically drooling with foam at the mouth. it growled when it smelled something in the house. it moved towards the closet.

-somewhere outside-  
it was still raining but not as hard. she was looking for leaves when she realized she should have checked the first obvious place, the cabinets. she headed back to the cabin. 'i'm so stupid! at least i know butch is safe.' she thought.

the folf (yeah, i decided to name it that. if you don't like it, stop reading! but please don't. at least review before you stop reading.) opened the closet and saw butch in there. his mouth watered with hunger. he haven't ate in a while. he scooted closer to butch with his mouth open to eat. then he felt something hit his head. he turned to whatever hit him. he saw a buttercup putting her shoe back on.

"leave him alone!" she shouted.

"foolish human! you are not to be in here! get out my house!" he said. she as in shock it could talk.

"no! he is my responsibility and i won't let you eat him!" she shouted. she charged towards him. she started hitting it repeatedly as it just yawned, unmoved. then it flicked her away.

"if you are done, i've got dinner to attend..." he said his eyes growing red as its mouth started watering again. she picked it by it's tail and threw it across the room. it jumped to it's feet imediantly as buttercup stated to fly out the door. it started chasing them. at one point butch groaned in pain letting her know 2 things: he was awake and that he was in pain because she was flying. it's not exactly the most comfertable position to your landed on the floor.

"butch, are you awake?" she asked.

" yeah, why are you helping me?" he asked.

"because... it wasn't safe up there while it was raining so you were the thing to keep me intrested." she said telling the half truth. last thing she remembered was the sound of the folf following them until she flew fast enough to lose him. "wait! we can still go back! he is still trying to follow us. ok butch, this will hurt but i need you to hold it in and work with me here. you'll be ok." she said.

she flew through the trees and saw the folf still going the way they were landed in the house and let him sit up by himself. she went to the cabinet and found what she was looking for, bandages. she took them out and brought it to butch. she tried to wipe the blood off with a paper towel. when she tried to put the bandages on him he pulled away. "no, just leave me." he said.

'let me help you!"

"i'm not hurt."

"but your back...."

"tis just a scratch"

she was going to argue when the folf rammed through the door. "GIVE ME MY DINNER YOU FOOL!" he yelled at her. "you can have your dinner when i'm dead!" she yelled back.

"that can be aranged."he said. he spit something up that looked like some giant wad of snot. "holy!" she moved out the way not realizing she was proping up butch. he fell backwards and the wad hit him. it didn't goo or anything. it was more like a plastic bag and he wasn't going to get any air. "shoot! you know you are getting on my last nervous, right?" she shouted at the thing.

"i'll get use to the feeling." he said in reply. he took out a gun that looked just a _little _strange. she slid under a bullet to butch as he fired. she tried to get it off as he aimed it at her, butch still strugling to breathe. "you think that's going to hurt me? i reflect bulle-" he shot as it scraped a side of her arm leaving a wound. "ow! what the hell!" she picked butch up and moved out the way of yet another bullet. she looked at the bag thing over butch's head. it looked smaller and she made the guess it was suficating him and chocking him at the same time, and since the bag looked a little whiter, she guessed when it was totally white, it did its job.

"hold still so i can shoot you." he said aiming it at her. "ok, butch this will hurt but it'll be worth it! she said as she got up. "i said hold still!" he said still aiming it at her. she flew and heard one more shot and felt a sharp pain in her back. she felt a little drowsy and floated lower. "uhh." she groaned putting him down. she saw the bag was almost completely white as she also saw butch stopped struggling to move. with the last of her strenth, she pulled the bag open and knocked out black only hereing butch gasping for breathe last.

when she woke up she was in the house and butch was laying down in the closet where there was no dust. he still had that awful wound on his back. "what happened?" she said not really expecting anybody to answer back. "you have a wound on your back." she heard butch respond. then she remembered the gun shot. 'why did that hurt me?' she thought. "wait! where is that mutan thing?" she asked remembering she is in the house.

"he is in the coner knocked out but not for long." butch siad. she looked in the coner and saw he was right, he was in the coner and even though he was knocked out, it looked like he was coming to his sences. "you still have the bullet in your back. i couldn't take it out, i was to tired after smacking that thing around."

"wait! you did that? in your condition? but you could've gotten hurt again." she said. "but i'm not."

"but you could have."

"but i didn't."

"but what if you did?"

"but i didn't!" he yelled. she saw he was angry and she stopped arguing. she decided to do what she had to before it woke up. she tried to get up but felt shooting pain in her back. she got down again and then got back up ignoring the pain knowing they could both get off that island if she just ignored it. she slowly got towards butch with the bandages to help him. she used an onintment to help the bleeding stop enough for her to put the bandages around him. when she was done she heard the folf wake up.

"shoot! come on we got to-" she said while trying to get up. she stopped when she felt pain. butch was practically the way he was before : energized and feeling ok.

"just tell me when it stops hurting." he said picking her up in a wedding way. when he put her in a certain position, her back stopped hurting. "when."she said. the folf was coming closer but he seemed to remain calm. he picked up the bandages and ointment while the folf was like right there. "BUTCH!" she yelled. he busted through the roof.

he took out the bullet with two peices of wood like tweesers and put the ointment then wrapped the bandages around her. "ok, now let's get out of here-" he was interupted when the folf jumped on his back. 'i'm done with this crap.' she thought. she picked up a tree and swung it hard. all she heard last was its yelping. they flew off the island together.

it was night time by the time they got home to townsville. "you know i will still do evil, right?" he said before going inside. "but i do have a newfound respect for you." he said. "yeah, you to. and i'll always be there to beat your butt, right?" she said back. "you know it, but you won't beat me." he said. "sure," she said with a smirk. they said their final good byes and she left.

THE END!

* * *

**A/N: yeah, this was my longest chapter but it's finally complete! please R&R, and i'll write more stories to come.**

**canzie will stike again!**


End file.
